


Going Undercover

by YourSupernaturalSammyGirl (Soojinnie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soojinnie/pseuds/YourSupernaturalSammyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine:  Charlie helping you get dolled up for an undercover job with Cas and realizing her ulterior motive.</p><p>“And… what if I don’t want to stop?” you asked, trailing his hand softly along his chest. </p><p> “That’s it. We’re leaving,” Castiel gripped your waist and led you out the door, before flitting back to the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. I got carried away haha. Charlie's ulterior motive is not explicitly mentioned, but it is implied.

Charlie was helping you with your makeup, hair and clothes, and her excitement was suspicious for just another hunt.

“Oh come on Y/N! You get to dress up all pretty this time! Imagine what sexy blue eyes would say,” she teased.

“Shut up Charlie,” you muttered, not wanting him to hear anything that was going on.

“Oh you’ve got it bad girl! C’mon, I’m damn sure he’s into you too! I mean, have you seen those bedroom eyes he sends your way?” she fanned herself, making you laugh while she applied the last of the makeup.

She shushed you and you complied, not wanting to earn yourself another smack. Heaving a sigh of relief, you slipped out of the ratty shirt and into the black and white cocktail dress Charlie had chosen.

“Ooh you look so beautiful!” Charlie cried out, looking proud of her masterpiece.

You, on the other hand, looked at yourself up and down, and tightened the knife holder on thigh. Charlie pouted at you, and you relented.

“Yes, Charlie, I look hot tonight. I don’t get what all the fuss is about though. It’s just a damned party we’re going to so we can gank that stupid witch,” you complained, putting the teardrop earrings and sapphire necklace on.

“Y/N Winchester hurry the hell up, we’re going to be late!” Dean’s voice echoed through the bunker and you rolled your eyes.

_Boys._

Grabbing your matching purse and slipping into your high heels, you head out of your room, only to nearly walk into Castiel.

“Oh, sorry Cas,” you apologized automatically, looking up at the handsome blue-eyed angel.

Even in your heels, you were still shorter than him, but he was staring at you weird. It was almost as if he had never seen you before.

“Um, it’s alright Y/N. I need to ask you something, if that’s okay?” Cas asked, holding your arm to stop you from walking away.

“Sure, what’s up?” you asked, confused as to what it is he wanted.

Castiel cupped your cheek and kissed you gently. You gasp and relax into the kiss, neither of you needing words to tell the other how you felt. When you broke apart, Castiel was grinning from ear to ear, and offered you his arm. You smiled at him at accepted it, walking into the living room, to Dean’s wolf whistles.

“Damn Y/N you sure do clean up well,” Dean grinned at you, then winced when Sam hit him across the head.

“Shut up Dean. If you’re saying that what about those people a the party?” Sam grumbled, and you laughed when Dean’s face turned immediately.

“Nope. Forget about what I said you’re wearing a potato sack to that stupid party,” he ordered, looking like he genuinely meant it.

“I think she looks beautiful,” Cas said, his deep gruff voice doing things to you, things you didn’t know how to explain.

Of course, you were crushing hard on the angel, but no one aside from Charlie knew that. And maybe Sam, since he was always the more perceptive one of your brothers. You blushed from the compliment just as Charlie walked in, telling the boys that they were taking her to dinner.

“We should go, before we’re late,” you tell Cas, and instantly you’re yards away from the party.

“Now we’re on time,” Cas said, sounding very proud of himself, and looking to you for approval.

You just smiled at him and walked in, introducing yourselves as Y/N King and Castiel Novak.

The party was a bore, and you decided to make things more interesting while waiting for the witch to show up. You glanced at Cas, who was standing in a corner, rather awkwardly, nursing a glass of wine, keeping an eye on you the entire time.

“Is he a jealous ex?” A voice startled you, and you turned to see the witch, a handsome British man who went by the name of Ben.

“Not really, just a friend,” you answer honestly, deciding to play along and maybe flirt a little.

“Then you wouldn’t mind if I stole you for a dance?” he asked, hand out in invitation.

You smirked, and accepted, throwing a wink to Castiel. After a few songs, you caught Castiel’s eye again, and you were surprised to see that he looked… jealous?

“Your friend looks awfully jealous. Should we go say hi?” Ben asked as he pulled you closer, hands wandering to rest just below your ass.

You leaned in closer and whispered, making sure Castiel could hear as well, “I’d rather get out of here.”

Ben smirked at you and tugged your hand, leading you into one of the numerous rooms in the Cumberbatch’s home while you felt Castiel’s eyes burning holes into your back.

He turned into the first room that was unlocked and opened it, kissing you hard. You responded with equal fervor, and he lifted you, pressing you against the door. You wrapped your legs around him and reached down, pretending to want to undo his pants. Grabbing your iron knife you unsheathe it and stabbed Ben in the stomach, causing him to drop you and stumble backwards.

“Bitch!” he cried, clutching his stomach.

“You should know who you’re messing with before trying to get into their pants,” you spat, wiping your mouth angrily.

Ben glared at you and sent you flying, using magic to prevent you from breathing. You gasped, clutching at your throat and hoping

Cas burst in then, and killed the witch with his angel blade. You dropped, regaining your breath as the witch bled out in his own home.

“Thank you,” you rasped out, kneeling on the ground.

Castiel stood before you, and you were eye level with his privates. You glance up once at him from your position on the floor, pupils dilated and eyes filled with lust and want. Castiel growled and pulled you up from the floor, holding you flush against him.

“Stop with the teasing please. I can promise you the results will not be gentle,” Cas grounded out, glaring at you.

You felt yourself getting excited. This was the first time Cas had actually reacted to your teasing, and you loved the way it sounded so promising.

“And… what if I don’t want to stop?” you asked, trailing his hand softly along his chest.

“That’s it. We’re leaving,” Castiel gripped your waist and led you out the door, before flitting back to the bunker.

He picked you up and kissed you, lips teasing and probing. You groaned, and he slipped his tongue inside your mouth, exploring with great interest. He suddenly set you down, and grabbed your hand, leading you into your room, before picking you up and throwing you rather gracelessly onto the bed.

“Don’t move,” he said, turning away from you.

You took a moment to admire him. It never got old, looking at his frame and build. He was rummaging through your cupboard, but you weren’t sure what for. He turned back and your eyes snapped to his hands.

Scarves?

“Cas? What are the scarves for?” you ask, daring to let yourself hope.

“Y/N, do you think I don’t know what you dream of? That you don’t dream of me, tying you up and fucking you through the bed? That you wish it was me who was fingering you, sliding my hands over your body, teasing you until you’re begging for me to let you come? That you want me to _dominate_ you?” Cas whispered harshly into your ear, and you gasp, feeling a gush of wetness as his filthy words make you so, _so_ hot for him.

“How did you…?” you panted out, groaning softly as Cas attached his lips to your neck, finding your sensitive spot relatively quickly.

“Angel my love. And tonight you’ve been a very bad girl. The teasing? The taunting? The seducing? You’re my beautiful bad girl,” Cas glared at you, pushing you into the mattress, pinning your hands above your head and securing them with a scarf.

He slowly unzips your dress, pulling it off you slowly as you wriggle, impatient already. He stops, and looks up at you, suddenly unsure of himself.

“You want this, right?” he asked, hands still wrapped firmly on your waist.

“God, yes I do Cas. I’ve wanted it for forever,” you groan, trying to wriggle out of your dress.

“Don’t call my father’s name,” he growled, leaning up to pinch your nipple, causing you to gasp.

“Cas,” you moaned, trying to get him to hurry the hell up.

“Yes, darling? Teasing isn’t so fun when you’re subjected to it, is it?” Castiel smirked, and pulled the dress completely off you, leaving you in your lace underwear.

He reached up and kissed you, moving from your lips to your neck, and finally reaching your breasts. You clenched your legs together, trying to relieve some friction, but Cas noticed and shook his head at you.

“Not so fast darling,” he snapped at you, and grabbed one foot, tying it to the end of the bed, before repeating it with the other.

You were spread eagled on your bed, totally and utterly helpless to Castiel’s ministrations. He smirked at you and attacked your breasts, teeth tugging and hands cupping. You writhe on the bed, trying to get some, any friction you could, but Cas had tied you down, rendering you immobile. He slid his hands down your stomach, hooking his fingers into your panties before ripping them clean off you. He quickly strips naked, before rejoining you in bed.

“I liked tho–Oh my god, Cas!” You panted out, then stiffened when he curled a finger in you.

“I said, don’t use my father’s name in vain,” he growled, circling his finger, ripping another groan from your throat.

“So wet for me Y/N. I don’t want to hear a sound, understand? And, you’re not allowed to come,” Castiel ordered, pinching your nipple to make his point.

“Fuck, no, Cas, please!” you moaned, fighting against your oncoming orgasm.

“Sir. You will address me as Sir,” he murmured, slipping his fingers out of you.

“Sir, please, please let me come,” you beg, feeling yourself at the edge of your orgasm.

“Good girl,” he murmured, before latching his mouth to your clit, licking and nipping.

You writhed, bucking your hips into his face as you searched for relief. He growled and grabbed your hips, forcing you still as he lapped at you, tasting you, his tongue thrusting shallowly into you, driving you insane.

“You want to come Y/N?” Cas purrs, stroking himself as you nod, eyes pleading for release.

“Make me come,” he stroked himself, his cock hard and leaking pre-cum.

Untying you from the bedpost, Cas retied your hands behind your back and pulls you into a kneeling position, your ankles still bound to the bed. You wrapped your lips around him, bobbing up and down.

He groaned and fisted his hands in your hair, thrusting harder into your mouth. You hollow out your cheeks, deep throating him, tongue wrapping around him, tasting him like he was your favourite lollipop. You sucked hard, and he groaned, fucking your mouth in earnest now.

“Fuck, Y/N,” Cas groaned, and you feel him stiffen, his thrusts becoming less consistent and more desperate as he came into your mouth.

“Such a good girl aren’t you,” Cas murmured, kissing you and pushing you back into the bed.

“Still so wet for me, you’re practically dripping,” his deep voice sent a shiver of desire running through you, and he thrust three fingers into you, making you gasp and arch into his body.

He set a relentless pace, finding your sweet spot quickly, sending you reeling.

“Let go Y/N, come for me.”

You felt yourself build, and finally come, Cas’ name falling from your lips. He pulled his fingers out, and you whimpered at the loss but gasped when you felt his length press into you.

“I want to hear you Y/N,” he said, and thrust in to the hilt.

You gasped, feeling the delicious stretch of his dick finally in you. He gripped your hips and tilted them, setting a punishing pace. You writhe, moaning as he slams deeper into you. Your legs are still tied and you feel yourself straining against them, trying to reach your release faster. He released your hips and slid his hands up to play with your nipples, twisting and pulling at them, and you stiffen, the stimulation too much for you.

“Cas, Cas, oh, fuck, Cas!” you moaned, arching into his thrusts and wandering hands as you tense up and release, triggering his own.

“Y/N,” he groaned, his thrusts sloppy as he emptied himself into you, breathing hard into your shoulder.

The both of you lie like that for a while, trying to regain your breath. Cas unties you, and cleans the both of you up, before pulling you close to him.

“Thank you,” he murmurs and you giggle tiredly.

“I love you,” you reply, sleep claiming you quickly, but not before you hear his response.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send requests and asks on my tumblr! (it's new and relatively empty so help me fill it!)
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yoursupernaturalsammygirl


End file.
